Channy is now official!
by RightOnThrough
Summary: When Chad asks Sonny to be his fake girlfriend and 'Channy' becomes Hollywood's new it-couple, will the two love birds realize it's more than just an act? ChadxSonny
1. you want me to WHAT?

**Disclaimer: **All copyright goes to Disney channel, the owners of Sonny With a Chance, and other series I've used quotes from. I only own the conversations and event that I've personally thought of. If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.

**Channy is now official!**

"You want me to, what?" Sonny shouted.

"Fake, Sonny. Fake." The blond haired, blue eyed, three named boy explained.

Said boy first insulted Sonny on her acting, before suddenly asking her to be his girlfriend. To be fair, Sonny had to admit that she might have overreacted a bit. He did say 'fake girlfriend'. It's complicated. _He's complicated_.

'Well, you know I love my fans. But they're just too," he took his time to come up with the right word to describe them, "loud. I can't even walk to my car without having to fight my way through the mob of girls. Maybe if they think I have a girlfriend they'll stop following me everywhere. I figured you still owe me from that time with James."

"Well," Sonny couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Okay. Only because I do owe you. But, when we're done _I_ want to break up with _you_."

"Fine." He muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Every other girl would die to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend." Chad pretended to be hurt. "But the only girl who's good enough to date him doesn't even want to."

"Sonny Munroe doesn't like Chad Dylan Cooper when he talks about himself in third person.." Sonny joked, before she realized what he had just admitted to. "Wait, did you just… I'm worthy to date you? That's sweet."

"You know I have my moments." Chad laughed his signature grin.

"You really do." Sonny decided to stay on-topic. "So, when's our first date?"

"I was thinking we'd better start as soon as possible. How about tomorrow night?"

Sonny pretended to think about it, while in reality she couldn't wait to go out with Chad. She only didn't know it herself, yet. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, we should go somewhere crowded, since people need to see us. I think I know the right place to go."

"Good." Sonny answered, and we all know what Chad responded.

The next day, just fifteen minutes before Chad was supposed to pick her up, Sonny slipped on a pair of black pumps. She had spend over an hour in her room, trying to decide what she should wear. Knowing Chad, they were going somewhere fancy and she had to dress up. She owned a few dresses but they were all either too short, too long, too every-day, too fancy or too _Tawni_.

She had first not

_The next day, 6pm_

I was in my room, thinking what I should wear to my date with Chad. Since I know Chad, I knew I had to dress chic. I walked to my wardrobe and took out all my dresses. There were only five. The first one was nice, but _too_ fancy, it was long and purple with bows and stuff…

I really liked the second one, but I remembered Chad had seen it before, it was my red prom dress.

The third was too short, I usually wore it with jeans or a legging under it, but I knew I couldn't wear jeans tonight.

The fourth one was nice, but too Tawni, it was too pink and too sparkly. I couldn't remember that I wore it once.

The fifth, was just perfect. It was a short (not too short) puffy purple dress with a black waist belt. [.]

I putted it on, it still fitted perfectly. I took my matching new black high heels, and some long (not too long) black earrings.

I walked to my mirror, I putted on light foundation and powder, and a little lipgloss and eyeshadow. I combed my hair and tried some new hairstyles, but at the end I decided to just wear it down. I sprayed my shine serum (I don't think that is a word. The stuff that makes your hair shiny) in my hair.

It was now almost seven o'clock. I walked downstairs to the living room. I sat down on the couch, next to my mother, who was watching the season four final of Mackenzie falls. Chad, I mean Mackenzie, had finally told Penelope that he loves Chloe, and they could live happily ever after. But at the end this new girl shows up, and Mackenzie obviously likes her..

'Oh no! Cliffhanger… now I have to wait two months till I can find out who the new girl is and why are you all dressed up?' her mother wined and asked very quickly

'I, erm, have a date…' I stumbled

At that moment the bell rang, my mom stood up and walked towards the door 'I'll get it' she opened the door and there he was. He wore black jeans and a white shirt. I am never gonna tell him, but he looked HOT.

'MACKENZIE!' my mom screamed (she was really into Mack Falls) and she closed the door in his face, probably because of confusion.

'Mom!' I stood up to open the door again

'I know, his name is Chad… but, why is he here?' it took a second before she understood it 'Wait? You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper?'

'Sorta, but it's a long story. I tell you tomorrow okay?' I quick kissed her on the cheek before opening the door again.

'Okay, sweetie. Be home at eleven.'

'Okay, bye mom!' I walked out and closed the door 'Hi Chad.'

'Hey Sonny. You look, wow.' He said

'You look pretty wow too…' I said slightly blushing **[A/N: I know it's from Zack and Cody (:]**

'Thanks. Shall we?' He stuck his arm out, I took it.

'We shall.' I smiled at him as he led me to his black convertible. He opened the door at the passenger's side and let me step in before he walked to his side and sat down. Like a real gentleman.

'Well…' I started

'Well…' he also didn't know what to say

'So…'

'Sorry' He said

'For what?' I asked, this was the first time in weeks we hadn't fight for so long…

'For, you know, you pretending to be my girlfriend and stuff' he looked like he meant it

'Excuses accepted.' I smiled 'but, like you said, I owed you. Now were even'

'yeah, true…' he smiled back

We arrived at a really fancy restaurant. Everywhere I looked there were dresses and suits. I never came to places like this.

'A table for two, please.' Chad told the waiter

He led us to a small table in the corner, with a red tablecloth and a candle in the middle.

'Romantic, isn't it?' Chad told me 'Only the best for Chad Dylan Cooper and his lady.'

'Really, Chad?' although it should have been irritating, it was cute and I giggled

'Yes, Sonny. Really.' He said confident

'I love it, Chad.' I smiled and he smiled back

We sat down, in front of each other, and we both ordered. It tasted really good.

'Wow, Chad this place is amazing! The food is delicious!' I smiled a huge smile

'I know. Like I said, only the best for CDC and his lady.' He winked and I blushed

At that point, the paparazzi were informed that we were here. I saw some flashes from cameras, but all I could see were Chad's eyes. We were looking at each other for a while, but we continued eating without paying attention at the photographers. After we were done, and Chad had paid, we walked back to his convertible. Or, we _tried to _walk back, but we couldn't because of all the paparazzi. We heard a hundred time the question 'Are you two officially dating now?' or things like that, before we finally had reached his car.

'That was, different… than most dates…' I said when Chad drove off.

'Yes, that's what you get if you date CDC…' he said fake-conceited

'It's almost nine, we still have time enough! Where are we going?' I asked him

'Really?' He looked happy 'I mean, they already took their pictures, I could just drive you home.'

'No, really. I'm having fun. Let's go somewhere!' I smiled

'Okay. I know something' he said and took a right. He drove for a couple of minutes, then he parked the car and I saw we were at Lookout Mountain.

'wow, Lookout Mountain…'I said.

'We had our first "date" here!' he made quotation marks with his fingers when he said date

'yeah, we had…' I sighed 'and our second too…' I smiled

I got a text that Sharona's blog was updated. I quickly read the article. I was a little bit shocked

'Chad…' I said

'Sonny?' he replied

'Step one, check!' I showed him the first article about us

_Channy is now official!_

_We all knew how Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't quite go along very well, but it all changed since new girl, Sonny Munroe. _What? I'm still the new girl?

_Obviously there is something big going on between Mack Falls bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random's good girl Sonny Munroe. They were seen together this evening at one of Hollywood's most expensive and romantic restaurants. The whole night they couldn't take their eyes off each other…_

_After dinner, they drove away together, according to my sources, to Lookout Mountain._

_Click on the link to see the first pictures of the new couple and follow my blog for more 'channy' news!_

Channy… we already had a couple name.

'So, Channy…' Chad said it carefully, and then confident 'Channy sounds pretty good.'

'Yeah, it does…'

And so we spent the rest of the night, chatting and maybe a little bit flirting.

**A/N: soo, this was chapter one! I know it, no kiss.. ): (I'm sad about it too, but it just happened) but there will be in chapter two or three, I'm not sure yet.. but there will be one or two chapters more! **

**Good? Bad? Please review!**

**Thanks! xoxo**


	2. It couldn't, Could it?

_**Everyone!**_

_Heey! Sorry for the not-updating. I know I promised you this almost two months ago, but I totally forgot while writing some other stories. (which are coming up soon)_

_And I also was kind of suck into endless reading three of mamaXunicorn's stories. They're great, check them out!_

[fanfiction] _.net/u/589772/mamaXunicorn _

_Also, I want to give a shout-out to my girl! Maddddi is new on fanfiction and we've been pm-ing each other the funniest things for the last couple of weeks, hilarious I tell you.._

She has now written two stories and is busy writing her third. Go read them they are really good!

~~[fanfiction] .net/u/2462629/maddddi

_Anyway:_

_Here it is, enjoy, next will be up soon! (I'm really planning on keeping the promise this time!)

* * *

_

**It couldn't, could it?**

The next morning:

I woke up twenty minutes before my alarm clock went off. I yawned and stretched my arms. I stood up and walked downstairs, I picked up the mail as I walked past the door. I sat down at the kitchen island and looked through mail. Some bills for my mom and a lot of leaflets. Nothing interesting. I stood up to make me an omelet and while waiting, I quickly looked at the magazines we got. I saw the usual gossip, but when I really looked at almost all of the front pages, the night before suddenly hit me.

_I had gone on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper and I hadn't screamed at him, not once._

If I was completely honest, I really liked the date, but I would never ever tell anyone. As soon as I decided that, I knew it was gonna fail, I am so bad at lying…

I ate my eggs and drove to the studio. My eyes immediately caught Chad's black convertible and Chad, who was walking up to me.

'Hey Sonshine…' he smiled at me.

_Ohh, I love that smile…_

Stop thinking that Sonny!

_But he's so adorable…_

No, shut it!

_No, I want to smile at him!_

No you… or I… don't!

'Hey Chad' I smiled back. God, I didn't even listen to myself anymore…

'So, you liked last night?' he asked.

_YES!_

'Yeah, sure, I had fun.' I grinned idiotically.

'Yeah… me too!' He actually looked happy.

'So…' I stated

'So, let's go inside?' he asked insecure. W_ow, that's a first…_

'Yeah, sure.' We walked inside. I felt the urgent need to grab his hand, but I controlled myself. After a while he waved me goodbye and took a left, towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

'Sonny! Why are you on the front page of, I don't know, EVERY magazine with Chad!' Tawni screamed at me as I entered the Prop House. The weird part was, Tawni didn't look angry or betrayed but she looked happy and victoriously, like she just won a bet.

'Heey guys… because Chad and I are, uhm, went.. on a date last night…' I confessed, expecting anger again she still looked happy.

'I knew it, I knew it! Nico you owe me 5 dollars, Grady you owe me ten…' okay, she DID won a bet…

'Wait, what?' I said confused.

'You two totally like each other. Nico and Grady didn't believe me so we closed a bet.' She grinned major. 'and obviously, I won. Fifteen dollar please…'

'Wait, wait. We're not dating!' _High pitched voice.._ 'stupid voice…' I murmured. I cleared my throat and talked in my normal voice 'Well, we are but it's fake. I'm just helping Chad.'

I knew that Nico or Grady was going to ask why exactly I was helping Chad. Since they still didn't get that I dated Chad the first time to get James back, I cut them off before they could open their mouth.

'Don't ask, long story.' They looked at me understanding, they started to get they don't get a lot.

'So, yeah… it's just fake.' I felt my heart shrink a little when I said it. Does that mean I do want to date Chad, for real? No it couldn't. Could it?

Tawni's voice made me snap out of my thoughts. 'Yeah, I totally believe that…' she sure didn't sound or look like she believed it.

I walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down.

'Anyway, if anyone asks about it; tell them we are together but that you don't want to give any details.' Everyone in the room looked at me totally confused now. 'We're doing this because of the press, we have to make it look believable.'

Tawni nodded that she understood it, Zora did the same. Nico and Grady acted like they understood. I sighed and walked over to them. I started talking real-ly slow-ly…

'If anyone asks you if Chad and I are dating, you say that we are.' They nodded and I continued 'if anyone asks you for more details, you say that you have no comment. Okay?' They nodded again. I still wasn't too sure about them and decided to test them.

'Let's pretend I'm a tween weekly reporter..' I held my hand up as if I was holding a microphone and made a serious-business-face 'We've heard some rumors going on about your co-star Sonny Munroe dating Chad Dylan Cooper… Are these rumors true?' I shoved my 'microphone' in their faces and looked at them expectantly.

'We can confirm they are dating.' Nico held a straight face and I almost believed him. I guess he isn't an actor for no reason, right?

'Earlier reports said the two couldn't stand each other, how did this happen?' I pointed my 'microphone' at Grady his time.

'I'm sorry, we have no further comments.' Grady looked just as serious as Nico and I was a little shocked but mostly happy.

'Great guys!' I had a happy grin on my face. 'And don't say anything else, please.'

I sat down on the couch again and turned on the TV. Some cheesy show was on and I zapped to Tween Weekly TV. I wasn't too surprised when I saw some pictures appearing of last night with Chad. The woman standing next to it told the basic story about how they didn't know if and how long we're together, implied we were together and dropped the topic. She went on with some stuff about 'Jemi' I was uninterested in. I zapped around channels but nothing was on so eventually I switched off the TV.

I walked to mine and Tawni's dressing room and sat down. I started to work on some unfinished sketches. After about half an hour of writing it was time to rehearsal. I changed into my Sicky Vicky-costume and was about to head off to stage when I heard someone walk in. I turned around to see CHA of Channy.

'Hey Chad.' I smiled at him.

'Sonny..' He smiled back and looked at what I was wearing. His smile dropped. 'looking stupid…'

I faked a gasp 'Chad! You don't say that to your girlfriend!'

He faked looking guilty and then smiled 'Looking stupidly cute.'

'Relax, I was kidding. So, what are you doing here?'

'I came to check up on my random girlfriend.'

'pfft, cute..' I looked at him incredulous.

'I know' He responded smirking

''Sure, sweetie. Sure.' I patted his arm. 'So, I've got rehearsal. Was there anything you wanted to say?'

'nah.. not really. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon anyway.'

I was sort of entangled now 'What's tomorrow afternoon?'

'Our date.'

'Okay? Did I miss something? Cause I can't remember a date tomorrow.'

'Remember what I told you? I make the rules here..'

~~~Flashback!

'_But.. You do whatever I want!'_

'_Iewl! Perv!'_

'_No! I didn't meant it that way, I meant, that when I say we date this night we actually do date this night.'_

'_Sure… But I still don't like it!'_

'Ohw, yeah. I remember that.' I confessed

He laughed 'yeah I thought so…'

'Dresscode?' I asked him.

'Dunno.. Not too chic.'

'Well than see you tomorrow…'

'Tomorrow.' He smiled and walked away.

I smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. I stood there for a little moment and then hurried to rehearsal since I was already late. The whole day I had a big happy grin plastered on my face.

* * *

_SOOO… what d'ya think? R+R you know, the usual._

_I don't know where Chad is gonna take Sonny! HELP ME! :)_

_If you don't help me I have to stop this story and never write the ending and I turn crazy if I don't finish things and then I'm gonna want world domination and I'm gonna take over the world with bad English and bad threathening and everyone is gonna read endless Channy-stories for enternity!  
So, no pressure.._

_But for real, I have no idea where Chad is gonna take Sonny, do you guys have an idea? Not too chic, remember :)_

_Tnx for reading! xxx_


	3. You've Got Hate Mail And It Isn't Nice

_There it is: chapter three!_

_I think there will be one more after this, although I'm not sure yet._

_I just want you all to know that I __haven't made any homework in three days__(!) because I wanted to write this and other stories. I'm also addicted to quite a few stories what doesn't make me update faster, but I'll try. Hope you enjoy my story so far and will like the next one or two. I'll update soon._

_Here you are:_

_

* * *

_**You've got Hate-Mail and it isn't nice, for real.**_  
_

As I woke up the next morning I immediately felt happy. It had to sink in again, but then it hit me: I was going on a date with Chad tonight, again.

_Of course. It's fake, I know I know. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, now does it? I have no idea where we are going, what to expect or what to wear. I just know this day is gonna be perfect._

Boy, was I wrong.

My ecstatic mood was quickly crushed when I opened my first fan letter, later that day in my dressing room.

_Chad belongs to me! Back of!_

_You don't deserve Chad!_

_Chad is much better off without you!_

_Go back to where you came from!_

Considering that were a few of the nicest, you can imagine my day wasn't as amazing as I thought it would be.  
Some were more like this:

_You're a stupid whore. I hate you. Everyone hates you. Chad can get way better than you. You should go home and murder yourself. The world would be better if you never excised. You're gay and slutty and we all want you dead! If you don't do it I'll come to you and do it myself and be proud of it and everyone would thank me because everyone hates you!_

I don't know why I did it, but I just had to read every one of them. With tears in my eyes I was trying to open number twelve but my hands were shaking too much to do so. I threw away the letter and I broke down crying.

I don't know how long I lay curled up in my dressing room but after a while I heard a knock on my door. I was crying too hard to answer it and hoped the person would just go away.

Nico's POV:

We had been waiting for Sonny to come to rehearse for more than an hour now. Everyone was getting irritated. I've been in the same room with a cranky Tawni before, do not want it again. I suggested I could go look for her. I walked to her and Tawni's dressing room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Ang again, no answer.

I figured she was somewhere else and I walked to the prop house, no Sonny. In the cafeteria, no Sonny. I even managed to sneak into the Mackenzie Falls set to see if she was there, Chad kicked me out once he saw me but still, no Sonny.

On my way back I walked past Tawni and Sonny's dressing room again and I was pretty sure I heard something, or someone, inside.

I knocked once more and got once more no answer.

I was about to walk in when I remembered that my mom once told me it's not polite to go in a dressing room without permission of the owner, or something like that. So I walked back to get Tawni.

Tawni, along with Zora, Grady and Marshal, was pretty pissed off by the time I got back.

"Well?" she sneered to herself, looking in the mirror "Is she ready?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Suprisingly, tawni looked up from her mirror – herself – to glare at me "I think she was in your dressing room, but she didn't answer when I knocked and I didn't want to go inside.."

"Because …" she started

"it isn't polite." I finished

"Gah." She let out "fine I'll go get her!" she walked away in the direction of her dressing room.

Sonny's POV:

Without knocking, - why would she? It's her dressing room too – Tawni walked into our dressing room.

"Sonny! Get your butt over at our stage if you don't want me to …" she saw the tears pouring down my cheeks "Sonny? Are you alright?"

I wiped away my tears, unsuccessfully "Yes.."

"No, you're not!"

_Then why did she ask?_

She walked over to me and comforted me, well, really awkwardly tried to.

"Trying to comfort me again?" I asked, smiling through my tears.

"Uhm, yeah I guess." She rubbed my back

"Thanks, Tawn." I smiled and hugged her. She let me for a split second before pushing me away.

"so…" she said "what's wrong?"

I sighed and dropped back on the couch, pointing to the letters.

"You've got fan mail, so?" she looked at one or two and gasped "Oh My God! You got hate mail!"

At first she sounded like she was jealous but she sat down with me and hugged me, willingly. "I'm so, so sorry this has to happen to you. And you're not even dating the guy.."

"But everyone thinks I am. That was the whole plan." I sighed again.

"You don't have to do it, you know. You don't have to help him if it hurts you."

"Yes Tawni, I do. I promised him." I blushed a little and mumbled "and I sorta like it…"

"it's okay Sonny. Been there, done that, remember?" she grimaced and I giggled, till I saw the letters again.

"Sonny, don't believe a word of it. You're amazing and everyone loves you, no one could ever want you dead" she laughed "and especially not Chad.."

I looked at her confused "Seriously, son, why did you think he asked you? He so obviously likes you."

I smiled when I thought about all the things we did and all the sweet things he said the last four days "yeah, well I like him."

She simply answered with "like we didn't knew yet."

"Let's burn them." At my blank look she explained "The letters. All things you never want to see again, like love letters from ex-boyfriends or hate-mail, you must ritually burn."

She grabbed a big plate and a lighter from a drawer in her dressing table and putted it on the table. She picked up some letters and lad them down on the plate.

"Were there any nice ones?" I nodded and looked if I saw them, I saw the pink one and the really big one.

"There was one more but I don't remember how it looked.." I was still looking for it, cause I really wanted to keep it.

"I'll see it eventually." She read the first line form every letter, before giving it to me to burn it.

Halfway through the door opened and someone walked in. I couldn't see who, cause my back was directed towards him.

I laughed out loud when I burned one of the death-threatening letters.

"Sonny," a familiar voice asked "since when are you a pyromaniac?"

My laughter died when I heard his voice. I turned around, but seeing the face of the boy all of this as about, only made it worse. Sobbing, I ran out of my dressing room and into the prop house. No one was there and I sat down on the couch. I buried my face in my knees.

As selfish as it was, I enjoyed hearing Tawni screaming at Chad. She yelled everything between 'It's all your fault' 'you're a horrible fake-boyfriend' 'you have stupid fans' and 'make up with her'

I silently laughed at the moment Chad walked into the prop house. He sat next to me, a hand on my knee (where my face still was buried in) and he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. Tawni explained what happened, you probably heard that, though. I really didn't know this was gonna happen. If I did, I never would have asked you. My fans are stupid, really they are, it's none of their business who I'm dating" he laughed "or who I'm _not_ dating.."

I quietly laughed with him and everything felt right again.

"Anyway, you're probably not in for our date tonight anymore.." He almost succeeded to hide his disappoint.

"No Chad, I am." I said surprising him. "You're right, some stupid fans will not make me, uhm, not not date you."

"Really? Cause I would understand if you wouldn't want …"

I cut him short "Chad, I told you. I would want to."

He smiled "Great! So, I'll pick ya up around eight thirty."

He winked, clicked his fingers and left the prop house.

That night, exactly 8:30.

The bell rang, when I was just slipping on my heels. I walked to the door and opened it

"Hey, Chad." I hugged him "Can you wait here for a sec, I'll go grab my purse." Without waiting for his answer I walked to my room and grabbed my purse of the bed. I walked in my mother's room to find her on the bed, watching some show almost as point- and plotless as Mackenzie Falls.

"Mom, Chad's here. I'll be home in time." I pecked her cheek and wanted to leave. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in a hug.

"You know that'll be the second date in three days right?" I giggled nervously "I know it's fake and all, but don't get to serious, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do mom, and I won't. See you tomorrow." I left the bedroom and found Chad on the exact same place I left him. "Let's go"

We walked to his car, he opened the door for me again, and we drove through the city for a while babbling small talk. He stopped the car at a cinema and we walked, his arm around my waist, to the ticket counter. (Is that what it's called? I don't know)

The kinda-good-looking, talking-bout-décolleté, could-be-called-young-adult girl at the ticket counter didn't bother to look up from her nails when asking "can I help you?"

"Reservations under Cooper." The not-so-young-girl looked up at Chad's name. "Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yeah, uhm, of course. Right up" she giggled and twirled her hair "Two" she glared at me "times _easy A_, ten o'clock. I hope you enjoy you're movie." She twirled her hair some more before handing Chad the tickets.

He gave me mine "Sorry about that, girls can act weird.."

"Tell me about it" I shrugged it off, but I couldn't hide to myself I was feeling jealous before. I looked at my ticket and saw there was another paper behind it. I looked at it and laughed "Hey Chad, she gave you her number." I passed him the note and he laughed too.

He threw it in a trashcan "I won't do that, maybe when you're looking for a real girlfriend you will want it." I joked.

"Nah, I'm happy with my current girlfriend." I was worried, was he talking about me? If so, am I supposed to be happy about it? If not, is he fake-cheating on his real girlfriend? Before I could get too worried about it he smirked and winked at me, letting me know he was just kidding.

Again, I looked at my ticket. Once I fully realized what movie we were going to I gasped "You're taking me to easy A?"

"Yes."

"You do realize it's a comedy right?" I asked uncertain

"Yes, I do."

"But you hate comedy."

"Not really, I just can't stand So Random..." I glared at him and he ignored it "and besides, you _love_ comedy."

"aww, Chad. That's so sweet." I 'aww'ed again "Thanks, I wanted to see it."

He smiled "Yea. I know."

I looked at him dumbfounded as always "I know you, Sonny." He smiled

"Yeah, I know"

And we went to see the movie.

That night, late.

That was just… perfect. I can't describe it differently. The only bad thing: I've still only seen about ten or fifteen minutes of the movie. Not that we were making out or something, I just couldn't focus on the movie knowing Chad was sitting next to me. (I asked Tawni if we could go see it together another time and she laughed her butt off but agreed.) I touched his hand a few times, wanting to grab popcorn at the same time or both arms on the armrests. Chad had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I had my head rested on his shoulder. It was romantic, but I knew it was fake. Still, the entire time I had the feeling it was more than that. He said he knew me, how could he know me if we weren't more than frenemies? He took me to a comedy because I love comedies, you don't do that for an average fake-girlfriend. He drove me home and it was a little awkward, but that's a good sign, isn't it? I never succeed to suppress the feelings he perhaps maybe possibly could like me back. After tonight, I was a little bit more sure than I was before.

Because it was nice, not just in theory, but for real.

* * *

_You know the deal:  
if you loved it: review! :)  
if you hated it: improving criticism is always welcome  
no rude comments!_

_Love you all 3 xxxChannyrockz_


	4. Now Channy is official!

**UUUGGGGGGHHH! *bangs head on table***

**So guys, This is it! The final chapter! I know I said there probably would be two more, but I kinda had writers block and this is what came of it. But I g2g now, I've got a French test and it's pretty important so I need to study! **

**In case you forgot: I don't own anything but the plot, NOW STOP RUBBING IT IN! stupid disney.. *pouts***

**Enjoy! or else…**

Final chapter: **Now Channy is official.**

The next morning I walked into my dressing room and found, not surprisingly, Tawni staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Tawni" I greeted her, sitting down at my makeup table.

"Sonny" she greeted back and, VERY surprisingly, she turned around to face me."So, how was your date with Chad?"

"Ehm, it was.. nice." What's with the new caring Tawni? Not that I'm complaining.. "We went to the movies.."

"What movie?"She asked

"Easy A. Anyway, it was really.."

She interrupted me again "He took you to a _comedy_?"

"Yeah I know." I smiled and Tawni seemed to find it really sweet of him "It was a.. nice movie."

"You couldn't focus after ten minutes, could you?" She smirked, knowing she was right.

"Yeah." I rubbed my neck and she laughed so hard that probably our whole stage could hear it. "Maybe.. we could go see it together, like, next week. Or something?"

Now, she laughed so hard I was sure they could hear it at Mackenzie Falls, Meal or No Meal, that freaky gladiator show and Pauly and Palls. "Sure. We'll go next week."

She laughed for a little more, but then straightened up. "Okay. So I want details! Hand-holding, hand-touching, sparks-flying, cheek-pecking, lip-locking…?" She raised her eyebrows and I blushed.

"No, we didn't.. kiss." Even I could hear how disappointed I sounded so I quickly kept talking "When we walked he put his arm around my waist." Tawni iep-ed and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"And he said he was 'happy with his current girlfriend', implying on me, and I have no idea what to think about that!"

Tawni taught about it for a second "I have no idea, either. I mean we already knew he likes you, but it could mean he _really_ likes you.." I blushed at that. "what else?"

"Well, he touched my hand a few times when we both tried to grab popcorn." Tawni awww-ed and I continued "and the girl at the ticket counter [I'm still not sure if that's a real word], she was kinda pretty and totally flirting with him, but he was barely looking at her!"

By now, my belief that he liked me back was grown and still growing.

"Oh My God! He's so into you!" Tawni squealed, and I squealed back.

"I hope so!"

We were talking about the exact movements he had made and the things he said for a long time after that.

After rehearsal, we went to grab some lunch. We queued for our ick. Nico got his Ick, Tawni and then it was my turn.

"Hi Brenda" I said, and I stuck my plate out to her.

"You're not getting any mixed vegetables today!"

_Oh, so it's supposed to be mixed vegetables…_

"You broke my daughters heart." She fake-sobbed

"How could I break your daughters heart? I don't even know your daughter!"

"Dating Chad Dylan Cooper. He really could've been into her, and you devastated her! You funny, stupid.. person!"

"I didn't do it on purpose.." I tried.

"You're not getting vegetables today or tomorrow or anytime soon!" she made a 'pfft' noise and turned to Grady who stood behind me.

Knowing that arguing with her wouldn't get me anywhere, I just sat down at our table.

"Sonny," Tawni asked "why don't you have food?"

"Food?" Nico asked "So this can actually be called food?"

We both ignored him "Because apparently I 'broke the heart' of her daughter, by dating Chad."

"ohw." Tawni clearly was surprised by this answer "have you told her you're, I don't know.. NOT dating Chad?"

"No, it's a secret Tawni. I can't just tell everyone, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." I sighed.

Grady and Zora sat down "Sorry you couldn't get food, Sonny."

"Yeah, do you want me to get it out of her?" Zora punched the palm of her hand with her fist.

"No, Zora. Please don't." She stopped punching "It's fine, I'll jog to the snack bar and just get pizza or something."

"Can you maybe get us something too?" Nico was poking his Ick with a fork and a disgusted look on his face.

"Sure guys, the usual?" Everyone nodded. Mostly at our pizza nights everyone had his or her preference for a pizza and now, after eight months of weekly pizza nights, all of us knew each others 'usual'.

I walked to the main entrance, with a small detour to get my wallet from the dressing room, and opened the doors. When I stepped outside I was blinded by flashes. I blinked a few times, but it didn't help.

"Sonny!" I heard "Is it true you're dating Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"How long have you been together?" A voice asked

"Sonny, can we ask you some questions?" Another voice yelled

"Sonny"

"Is it true you're …"

"Can you confirm …"

"Did Chad…"

"Can you tell us …"

When all the reporters kept asking questions I quickly turned around and slammed the door in their faces. I leaned on the door and slid down to the floor.

Sure, I was famous now. I had paparazzi following me before, just never so many. I breathed heavily and sat on the floor for a few more seconds.

_I guess Chad's really as famous as he claims to be._

I stood up and walked back to my dressing room, again. I grabbed a hat, a jacket and sunglasses before leaving through the side entrance.

Luckily, there were no reporters there and on the way to the snack bar no one recognized me.

Once at the snack bar, I ordered the pizzas and sat at a table. I didn't want to be one of those celebrities wearing sunglasses inside, so I took them of and instead hid behind a magazine.

After a few minutes, I knew my pizzas had to be almost finished, I peeked over the edge of the magazine and saw a little girl look at me. I quickly hid again, but it was too late. The girl walked over to me, and she obviously knew who she was nearing. I sighed and dropped the magazine.

"You're Sonny Munroe!" she stated. She was the average five-year-old; dirty blonde pony tails, bright colored clothes and pink glittery ballet flats. With huge eyes and slightly pouting lips, she was the cutest little thing I had ever seen.

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" I asked politely.

"I'm Sasha, and I watch So Random every week! Can I please take a picture with you?" The girl was just too adorable.

"Sure Sasha, do your parents have a camera?" I asked, taking Sasha's hand and walking her back to her. She nodded.

"Hey," I greeted the parents. "Is this your kid? She wants a picture with me."

"Oh but your Sonny Munroe, right? Sasha is a huge fan." Sasha's mother said.

I couldn't help but grin at that. "So, you got a camera or something?"

"Yes wait a minute," she dug through her purse and found the camera. "There it is. Thanks a lot for doing this."

"It's really no problem at all, I love kids." I bent down to Sasha's level and turned towards the camera. "Smile, Sasha!"

We putted on identical grins and mom got the picture. I hugged Sasha, signed a piece of paper and said goodbye to her.

She walked back to the checkout and got my –now finished- pizza, without noticing the angry looks I got from three teenage girls waiting for their order. I turned around to wave at Sasha for the last time when I saw them.

_If glares could kill…_

I got a little afraid and half-walked half-ran away, not looking back.

"Hey girlfriend!" Chad greeted when he walked into my dressing room. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw me on the verge of crying.

"Nothing.. It's just that your fans are very… enthousiast..?"

Chad sighed and came over to hug me. "Oh god, what did they do this time? Did you get more of those letters?"

"No, I didn't…" That was a lie and I knew he knew that. "But I couldn't get any food because apparently Brenda's daughter loves you and is crushed now that you have a girlfriend, then when I decided to get pizza I was haunted by paparazzi and when I took a picture with a fan, three girls looked at me like they were ready to rip my head off, tear my body to pieces and burn them."

I had now stopped crying and it actually sounded a little melodramatic putted that way, but it was just so scary.

"Sonny, if it's so bad… maybe we should break up..?" He said "I mean, leak that to the press or something?"

"No, Chad!" She blushed at her outburst and tried to cover it up. "I mean, uhm, thenm it would be all for nothing right? I didn't go through dating you for 3 (?) days and then already give up, that's no fun.."

Chad's smirk grew wider with every word she said "Uh-hum, sure. You like dating me, don't cha?"

"Pshh, me? Of course not!" She replied, her voice reaching high notes.

"Oh, really?" He asked, still smirking.

"Really."

"Good.."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"No, it's not!" They yelled in unison, and again at the same time; "What?" "You first." "No, you!" "Stop that!"

They were laughing at each other, before Sonny shyly asked "So why isn't it fine?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's just.. ya know, just…" He stumbled "I really like you, okay? I'd want you to be my real girlfriend, but now that you know how horrible that can be you don't, and you didn't before anyway because you hate me and I'm supposed to hate you but I just can't hate you and I …"

"Shut up." Sonny interrupted him, smiling. "You're rambling. And that's not true." He looked at her confused "I don't want to be your fake-girlfriend, but I'd want to be your real girlfriend. I really like you too."

Chad hadn't looked happier in his entire life. "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned back at him "I'd love to, Chad Dylan Cooper."

I leaned in and I saw fireworks fly when our lips connected, now Channy is official, and I honestly could care less about those girls who hated my guts right now.

**Yuuup, I know. It's a mushy, fluffy, predictable, crappy ending. But I guess we all like mushy, fluffy stuff. Fluffy + mushy = predictable. So yeah. And for the crappy, I hope you like it better than I do, but it had to be this way you know? I've worked hard on it, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway I'd like reviews and everything. No flames.**

**Love ya all! 333**

**Xoxoxoxoxo Channyrockz**


End file.
